


Accusation

by BleedingDeath



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik accuses Altair of taking his laptop, and things take a turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusation

"Altaïr!" Malik shouted looking under the bed for what he was missing. He could have sworn he left it on the bed. "Altaïr!" he shouted once again, standing up in frustration. He heard some mumbling as Altaïr shuffled down the hallway and into the bedroom. He was wearing his white hoodie and dark jeans. He actually looked like he had just woken up.

"Did you just wake up?" he asked almost in disbelief.

"No..." His brows furrowed as he tried his best to stifle a yawn. He was tired from the night before as he had been waiting for Malik to finish his essay, which he had almost finished, but had stopped once it turned four in the morning. He had fallen asleep at three, while keeping the hopes that he and Malik would actually be able to spend some quality time together. But they didn't.

"What did you do with it?" He narrowed his eyes trying to pick apart the white hooded man's expression, but only saw tiredness. He knew he had to have done something with it.

"Malik, I don't even know what you're talking about... What are you looking for?"

"My laptop."

"I haven't seen it since last night."

"Are you sure?" He was still skeptical, now crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I fell asleep, remember?"

"Oh, right." He sighed briefly. Where could he have put it? Then a thought occurred to him. "Altaïr, didn't you want something last night?" He remembered he had come into their room at about one in the morning and has asked if he was busy, which, of course, he had been.

"Well actually—"

"Hold that thought." Malik quickly went off into the small living room of their apartment. Maybe he brought it there last night in some half-asleep state. He searched on the couch, under the couch, it wasn't on the coffee table, it wasn't under it either. He was either losing his mind, which was highly unlikely, or Altaïr was lying to him, the latter of which was much more likely. "Altaïr, come out here, now." He felt like yelling at the imbecile.

He came into the room slower than before, as if knowing he was in trouble. His bare feet padding across the wood softly. "Yes?"

Malik smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He slowly ran his fingers up into his short dark brown hair. Even if he was infuriating at times he loved him very much. "Altaïr...?"

"Hm?" His gaze flicked up to Malik's dark brown eyes, momentarily distracted by his lover's touch.

"What did you do with my laptop?" he asked, the gentle expression still on his face.

"I..." It was probably better to tell him anyway, so Malik wouldn't hit him for not telling him, or worse, making him have a late essay. He was always so punctual. "It's under my pillow..."

"Really?" He was genuinely surprised. It was such a simple spot to hide something he hadn't even bothered to check there.

"Yeah, come on." He lead him back into the bedroom and flung his pillow haphazardly onto Malik's side of the bed. The black laptop was there, completely unharmed. Malik went over to it and returned it to its rightful spot on his desk.

He thought about finishing his essay, but then asked, "Why did you take it?"

After a momentary pause, he answered. "I was hoping I'd be able to spend some time with you... You've been so busy lately," he said quietly feeling suddenly a bit shy.

Malik smiled. He had been busy lately. Finals were coming up soon and he was pretty stressed about it. "So... you missed me?"

He nodded.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" He stepped closer to him once again.

"Because you were working and you always tell me to stay quiet and not disturb you. That, and you'd either hit me, or threaten future harm to me."

Mailk laughed. He knew that was all too true. And then he got an idea. "Hey... Altaïr?" He leaned close to him.

"Hm?" His golden brown eyes looked down at him, arms wrapping around his waist.

"I think... today would be a good day to take a break from school work... don't you?" he smirked.

"Mm.. ye—" He was cut off when Malik pushed him down onto the bed and immediately straddled him. "Well hi there." He smiled.

"Hey." He leaned down and kissed his lips softly. His fingers ran through his hair, trailing down the side of his face, and down his neck. He kissed down along his jawline, gently nipping. He could hear a content sigh from the man below him.

"Malik..." he moaned softly as Malik's hands wandered away from his chest and down his body.

He decided then to shift, slightly lower, and kiss his stomach. With a pause between kisses, he unbuckled Altaïr's belt, and slid his pants down. He then resumed kissing, pulling at Altaïr's black boxers ever so slightly. He was going to tease the hell out of him. He could feel him shifting impatiently beneath him.

Making sure to grind against him, he shifted back up, and saw that he had closed his eyes. "You're not sleeping are you?" His lips brushed against his ear.

"No." He opened his eyes and smiled. Truth be told he was still tired, but he would not let that get in the way of what was happening now. They kissed passionately, tongues tangled in a brief hot mess before Malik pulled away, just to kiss straight down his throat, which earned him a groan of pleasure. "Are you trying to torture me?" He ran his fingers along the back of Malik's neck.

"Is it working?" he smirked trying to get the hoodie off.

He shrugged off the hoodie and it fell to the floor. "Yes, now come here." He pulled Malik close to him, capturing him in a flood of kisses. As he unclothed him he had a thought. He really needed to steal his laptop more often.


End file.
